Lily ou Liliana?
by maily lily
Summary: alors c'est dans un univers altérnatif, Sirius a une soeur mais un jour elle disparait il se met alors à sa recherche petite surprise à la fin


**Lily ou Liliana?**

Un jour d'avril, en 1868, dans un quartier chic de Londres, Mme Black donna naissance à un petit garçon que Mme et Mr Black prénommèrent Sirius.

Un an après la naissance de Sirius, en juin, Mme Black revint de son voyage chez sa sœur avec une magnifique petite fille, aux yeux émeraudes, dans ses bras. Évidemment la petite n'était pas de Mr Black. Il accepta cependant, après mille excuses et mille supplications, de garder l'enfant sous son toit, mais il ne traita pas la fillette comme sa propre fille.

Les années passèrent et Sirius et sa sœur, Liliana, s'entendaient à merveille, toujours ensemble, se soutenant l'un l'autre, ils étaient inséparables. Sirius protégeait toujours sa sœur de son père qui détestait Liliana. Liliana, elle, adorait Sirius, c'était son idole, son héros. Liliana et Sirius vivaient heureux pour le plus grand plaisir de leur mère.

Sirius était âgé de 11 ans et Liliana de 10, lorsque Mr Black décidât de tous les emmener à Tintagel au Sud du pays pendant une semaine. Ils étaient tous dans le train lorsque Mr Black dit :

Suis moi Liliana !

Heu oui. Répondit la petite qui jouait avec Sirius.

Il l'emmena tout au bout du train, et sans que la fillette n'ai put dire quoi que ce soit il l'a jeta du train. Liliana tomba, par chance à un mettre de la voie. La petite fut alors retrouvée, inconsciente, par une petite paysanne qui vivait dans une mansarde dans Londres et qui éleva la fillette comme sa fille alors que la petite fille ne se souvenait de rien.

Sirius grandit vouant une haine immense à son père alors que sa mère dépérissait à vu d'œil. Elle mourut de tristesse deux ans après la disparition de celle qu'elle appelait son émeraude. Mr Black mourut en 1881, deux ans après la mort de celle qu'il avait aimé, d'une maladie appelée Tuberculose. Sirius devint alors propriétaire des biens de toute sa famille et commença à rechercher Liliana.

En 1889, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de jais avec des reflets bleus et aux yeux verts émeraude, venait de perdre sa mère adoptive. Elle vivait alors seule dans une petite mansarde dans un pauvre quartier de Londres. Pour vivre, elle devait travailler plus de 16h00 par jour dans une petite épicerie de quartier.

Un jour qu'elle rentrait de l'épicerie à 19h00, un jeune homme la bouscula par inadvertance et fit tomber les livres qu'elle avait emprunté.

Excusez moi mademoiselle. Dit alors le jeune homme.

Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit elle en ramassant ses précieux manuscrits.

Je vais vous aider. Dit il en se baissant avant de rencontrer les deux émeraudes qui servaient de fenêtre sur le monde à la jeune fille et de s'arrêter net.

ça ne vas pas ? demanda la jeune fille.

Hein ?… heu… si…si…merci. Je m'appel Sirius Black.

Lily. Répondit celle ci.

Lily comment ? demanda Sirius.

Lily tout court.

Et où vis tu ?

Dans une petite mansarde un peu plus bas. Et… toi ?

Dans la maison à droite là. C'était celle de mes parents.

Où sont ils ? Demanda Lily.

Ma mère est morte après la disparition de ma sœur t mon père est mort deux ans après. J'adorais ma mère et ma sœur mais depuis leur disparition je détestais mon père.

Je suis désolée. Dit alors précipitamment Lily.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Je… je dois rentrer maintenant. Dit tout à coup la jeune fille.

Oh… heu… oui… mais pourrait on… enfin est se que l'on pourrait se revoir ?

Heu… je… enfin… je… tu es…mais je… tu es vraiment charment mais… heu…

Ah ! Non, ce n'est pas cela ! Je veux juste te connaître. Dit précipitamment Sirius.

Oh. D'accord. Dit Lily

Alors, on peut se revoir ? redemanda Sirius

Heu… oui… oui.

Alors disons demain à 19h00 ici ?

D'accord à demain Sirius. Dit Lily en partant.

A demain Lily. Répondit Sirius avant de murmurer Liliana…

Il rentra alors chez lui bien plus joyeux que le jour de Noël. Ses deux colocataires et meilleurs amis l'attendaient.

Je l'ai retrouvée !! S'exclama Sirius.

Quoi ? la gourmette de ta sœur ? demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux bleus océan.

Mais non James. Pas la gourmette. Ma sœur.

Quoi ?!! S'écrièrent en cœur ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ma sœur, vous savez Liliana, celle que je cherche depuis plus de huit ans maintenant. Ma sœur.

On sait qui est ta sœur. Rétorqua le deuxième jeune homme qui avait des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux marrons avec des reflets miel. Mais es tu bien sûr que la demoiselle que tu as rencontré est bien Liliana ?

Bien sûr que je suis sûr, je sais reconnaître ma sœur tout de même Remus.

Peut être le savais tu avant. Mais maintenant… Tu as tellement cherché que tu t'es peut être trompé. Lui expliqua Remus.

Non ! Personne n'a des yeux d'un vert émeraude et des cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus ! Et ne vas pas me dire que c'était sa sœur jumelle !

Où habite t elle. Demanda James pour changer de sujet.

Dans une mansarde au cœur de Londres. Répondit Sirius

Et quand comptes tu la revoir ? Demanda Remus.

Demain devant une petite épicerie.

Les trois jeunes hommes continuèrent de parler de la demoiselle durant toute la soirée.

Lily, elle, trouvait Sirius plutôt étrange. De plus son nom lui était familier. Elle ne se souvenait plus où, mais elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de réfléchir plus à la question, car, devant sa mansarde, un homme l'attendait.

Vous êtes la personne qui vit ici ? Demanda l'homme glacialement.

Heu… oui. Répondit Lily.

La mansarde dans laquelle vous vivez en toute **illégalité **vient d'être vendue. Vous avez deux jours pour quitter les lieux.

Quoi ? Mais… Vous n'avez pas le droit !! Répliqua Lily.

Cette mansarde appartient à l'Etat. Dit l'homme avant de repartir.

Lily alla alors pour la dernière fois se réfugier dans sa mansarde.

Le lendemain, Lily alla travailler à l'épicerie bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Cependant elle n'était pas concentrée sur se qu'elle faisait. Elle avait réfléchi toute la journée sur une solution pour trouver un nouveau logement rapidement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'épicerie à 19h00, elle vit que Sirius l'attendait en compagnie de deux autres garçons.

Lily ! S'exclama Sirius en la voyant arriver. Je te présente James et Remus mes deux meilleurs amis.

Enchantée. Les salua Lily. Sirius je suis navrée mais je doit partir, je suis vraiment désolée.

Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Demanda Sirius surprit.

Je doit trouver un nouveau logement assez rapidement. Répondit elle

Qu'est il arrivé à ta mansarde ?

Elle vient d'être vendu, je dois être partie demain soir.

Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit hier ?!! S'exclama Sirius.

Je l'ai appris hier soir, un peu après notre rencontre. Se justifia Lily

Et où vas tu aller maintenant ? Demanda James qui n'avez pas détaché ses yeux de la jeune fille.

Heu… il faut justement que je cherche une nouvelle mansarde, mais comme je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent…

Viens habiter chez nous ! La coupa Sirius.

Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent ses deux colocataires.

Oh… Je ne crois pas que je… enfin je ne veux pas déranger…

Mais non, nous serions enchantés de t'accueillir. Commença Sirius avant d'ajouter d'une voix menaçante. N'est se pas ?

Je… hum… Je ne pense pas que tes amis soient d'accord. Remarqua Lily.

Mais si. Hein que vous êtes d'accord ?! Dit Andrew en se tournant vers James et Remus.

Nous… heu… Oui… oui, nous serions ravis que tu viennes habiter avec nous…, dans notre maison…, chez nous… Dit maladroitement James.

Tu vois ! S'exclama Sirius. Bon allons chercher tes affaires.

Mais… mais on ne se connaît pas et… et tu m'invites chez toi ? C'est n'importe quoi !

Mais tu es ma… mon amie et tu n'as nul part où aller, donc tu viens avec nous.

Mais je… commença Lily.

Non, non, non, tu n'as pas le choix. Bon où est ta mansarde.

C'est ainsi qui Lily emménagea chez Sirius, Remus et James. Elle appréciait énormément Remus, adorait Sirius, mais elle aimait par dessus tout James avec qui elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Il vécurent, tous ensembles, heureux et eurent un chaton qu'il prénommèrent Phénix. Deux ans s'était passées depuis l'emménagement de Lily, cependant Sirius avait toujours des doutes sur ses liens de parenté avec Lily.

Un jour, ou Lily n'était pas là, James parla à Sirius.

Sirius, même si tu as des doutes, c'est elle, c'est forcément elle.

Oui, je suis sûr que c'est elle, tu as raison.

Bien sûr que j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison. Se vanta James.

Tu n'as pas trop les chevilles qui enflent là ?

Non. Comment vas tu lui dire ?

A Lily ?

Non à la reine d'Angleterre. Bien sûr à Lily.

Je pense organiser un bal où j'annoncerais publiquement que Lily est en fait Liliana Black. Annonça fièrement Sirius.

Donc tu ne vas pas le dire à Lily avant le bal ? Demanda James septique.

Non, cela lui fera une surprise !

Lily et Remus rentrèrent alors du marché où Lily travaillait.

Salut ! Dit elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

Salut princesse. Répondit Sirius.

Salut. Lily… Je peux te parler ? Demanda James.

Heu… Oui bien sûr. Répondit Lily.

James ! Dit alors Sirius.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je me souvient de notre petite conversation et même si je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée je respect ton choix. Récita James comme une poésie. Tu viens Lily ?

Heu… Oui. Répondit celle ci.

Bon alors viens. Dit James en la tirant hors de la cuisine.

James, de quoi vous parliez avec Sirius ? Demanda Lily.

Oh… rien de bien important. Répondit James.

Et que voulais tu me…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que James l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit à ce baisé avec ferveur. Leur baisé s'intensifia et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. James alla pur ré embrasser la jeune fille, mais celle ci le repoussa.

James… Mais qu'es se que tu… Pourquoi tu… Qu'es se que tu fais ?! Demanda-t-elle.

Heu… je… en fait… je… enfin…

Pourquoi m'as tu embrassée ?

Parce que… en fait… je… enfaitjetaimeLily. Baragouina t il.

Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris.

Je… Je t'aime.

Mais… James… Je… Tu…ne… Bégaya t elle.

Est se que tu m'aimes ?

Je… je ne sais pas… je crois… je crois que je t'aime.

James alla pour la ré embrasser mais Lily le fit stopper.

Non ! James ! Attend !

Mais… mais pourquoi ?

Nous ne faisons pas partis du même monde.

Pardon ? Demanda James abasourdi.

Tu vis dans un immense manoir depuis ta naissance, tu n'as jamais était obligé de travailler, alors que moi j'ai vécu près de 20 ans dans une toute petit mansarde et je dois travailler plus de 13h00 par jour !

Tu n'es pas obligée de travailler autant. Remarqua James.

Si, j'y suis obligée. Je ne suis pas du même monde que toi, Remus ou même Sirius. Je ne suis qu'une sorte de nouveauté pour toi…

Non ce n'est pas vrais !! La coupa James.

Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Je suis désolée. Dit Lily avant de partir dans sa chambre.

James pensa qu'il suffisait d'attendre, d'attendre le bal, d'attendre qu'elle sache, qu'elle sache qu'elle faisait bien parti de son monde.

Un moi passa, James n'avait pas réussi à attendre plus d'une semaine avant de redemander à Lily de sortir avec lui et celle ci avait dut une fois de plus repousser le jeune homme.

Le bal avait lieu dans deux jours et Sirius avait emmené Lily acheter une magnifique robe, elle était verte émeraude avec de longues manches vertes transparentes. Lily n'avait pas compris pourquoi Sirius avait organisé un bal mais elle ne dit rien.

La fête battait son plein lorsque Sirius demanda l'attention de l'assistance.

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles , messieurs, il y a de cela près de quatorze ans, ma sœur a disparu, quelques années après mes parents sont morts. J'ai longtemps cherché Liliana et aujourd'hui je l'ai retrouvée. Je vous présente donc Lily qui est en fait Liliana Sophie Black ma sœur.

Lily s'approcha de Sirius, elle savait bien qu'un jour il lui parlerait de cela, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à une annonce aussi brusque.

Sirius. Commença t elle calmement. Je ne suis pas Liliana.

Mais si, j'ai retrouvé des photos de notre mère, tu lui ressemble énormément. Tu es forcément ma sœur.

Oui, mais je ne suis pas Liliana. Lui dit elle en lui tendant un lettre. Je l'ai retrouvée il y a peu de temps.

"Cher Lily. Je suis désolée de devoir t'abandonner, tu n'y ai pour rien dans cette histoire et pourtant c'es toi qui souffre le plus. Cependant si tu étais restée avec moi, ta sœur et Andrew, tu aurais souffert alors que je suis sûr que tu vivra heureuse avec Louise. Je regrette déjà tellement ma décision. Je t'aime énormément. A dieu ma petite Lily Sophiana Black."

Je ne suis pas Liliana Sophie Black. Reprit Lily. Je suis Lily Sophiana Black.

Fin...

* * *

Bon alors à la base cette fic est un devoir de français, c'est une nouvelle d'ou la chute à la fin cependant si j'ai assez de revew et si vous voulez que je continus je ferais peu être une petite suite... La balle est dans votre camps


End file.
